


Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camp Pining Hearts, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Funny, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, Mafia universe, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Pizza, TWID, Yandere Lapis, and they are a lot so, i mean you already read the tags, lapis is way too deep, like really fluffy, mafia, nice, peri is cute, read this is know you want to, sleepover, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mafia world, late night. Peridot is determined to give her sweet Lapis her first and best sleepover.





	1. Girls night in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot throws a slumber party for her dear Lapis

‘Surprise!’

Peridot had excitedly shouted at her girlfriend as soon as she swung the door open to the bedroom they both shared in the house they lived with the rest of their friends.

Even if the bluenette seemed as pleased as always to be wrapped in her little arms she still gave her a confused look, ‘Surprise? It’s my birthday again and I forgot?’

The blonde shook her head, ‘No, actually I-’

‘Oh God please tell me I didn’t forget an anniversary or something because I-’

‘Lapis! Please relax’, Peridot giggled. ‘Don’t worry my love, you didn’t forget anything. This is a different kind of surprise.’

The Hawaiian let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, clearly relieved that she hadn’t messed up what she had with the tiny woman. Peridot smiled at that. It was so adorable how much she worried about their relationship even if she hadn’t done anything wrong and as much as she hated seeing her girlfriend in distress she couldn’t deny she felt loved whenever that happened. It meant Lapis cared, and that meant the world to her.

Back to the topic, Peridot still had to explain her surprise.

‘Ta da!’ She stepped back to show off her work; the room was tidy but what really was worth noticing was the bunch of game consoles on top of the bed, along with Lapis’ laptop and several bags of snacks and drinks.

The taller woman was still in the dark by the look on her face so she spoke up again with an overenthusiastic tone, ‘We’re having a sleepover! I know we already sleep together every night but a couple days ago you said you never got to have a real sleepover when you were a kid and I thought since tonight it’s just us maybe we could try doing this.’ She suddenly looked down and shuffled her feet, her voice becoming small, ‘It’s okay if you don’t want to though, I just thought-’

She was interrupted by two strong arms around her middle, pulling her into a tight embrace as she was hit full force by the smell of the sea and her face met a firm yet inviting shoulder.

‘I love you Peri,’ the bluenette smiled, ‘This is amazing and so are you. It’d be an honor to have a sleepover with my favorite cutie.’

She felt her girlfriend loosen her grip on her to give her a warm kiss, making her let out a bubbly laugh and her cheeks tint pink.

With this they both headed over the bed but Peridot had to stop her lover from getting in.

‘WAITWAITWAIT, we can’t start yet!’ She grabbed her by the arm fully aware her muscles less limp noodles probably felt like a feather to her.

‘Why not?’

‘You have to change into your pajamas! That’s a crucial part of any sleepover Lapis, everybody knows that.’ Peridot seemed completely resolved about the topic.

The Hawaiian looked at her up and down, noticing she was already in her usual sleep wear: one of her old blue loose tops (Peridot knew how Lapis loved it whenever she wore her clothes for bed, she could practically hear her thinking _mine_ ) and a pair of white boxes with little disgruntled alien faces printed all over them. They were a little childish but the bluenette always said she looked cute in them.

‘But don’t worry, I got you covered.’ The blonde ran into their wardrobe and quickly pulled out a bag hidden behind Lapis’ winter coat and proudly gave it to her. ‘Hope you like it!’

The tanned girl took the bag from her bags and smiled at the content, ‘Aww Peri-baby I love it!’ She took out the navy blue shorts and matching tank top with the words ‘Water Witch’ in cartoon letters, it was funny to both of them. ‘But you didn’t have to, you know I don’t really wear much for bed.’ She added with a little smirk and eyebrow wiggle.

Peridot’s cheeks suddenly became very warm, ‘I, well I know b-but it’s necessary to follow the right procedures for our night to be gara…uuuh..’

She would have completed her sentence but she found it very hard to keep her ability to speak as it seemed to completely banish the moment Lapis began changing into her new pajamas right in front of her, not even bothering to turn around. First the top, then the shorts.

The best part?

She hadn’t put on panties that morning.

 _OH MY STARS_. Peridot felt her cheeks go unbearably hot as she hastily looked away, a futile attempt to hide her burning blush.

She heard a snort next to her as a pair of soft lips brushed her face sweetly; and looking back she met the amused eyes of her lover who was now dressed - _Thank God_ \- and was lead by her tanned hand back to the bed.

‘Okay princess, what do we do now?’ Lapis sat crossed legged on her side of the bed awaiting instructions.

‘Oh! Well, we happen to have a wide range of options. First we have the classic starter with videogames, that’s why I brought all my consoles and honestly I had no idea I had so many until I had to grab them all. I had to use a back pack, and god that was a long trip. They are of all variety going from group quests to fighting games and there are a lot so we shouldn’t ran out that easy. If not we can just skip to the main event, of course I’m talking about Camp Pinning Hearts marathon! We already got all seasons on DVD but I streamed the movie they just made too, you have no idea how long it took me. I had to search about three thousand sites, it’s really not as popular as you’d think and I don’t know why it’s completely amazing! The trailer showed a scene with Percy squeezing Pierre’s shoulder and that can only mean it’s just a matter of time before they…uh…what?’

She had to stop her speed racer rambling when she looked up and realized that _oh no_ , _that look._ Lapis was giving her _that look_ again.

You know, that look where she is leaning forwards with her hands on her chin and elbows on her knees, pink lips looped upwards in a lazy smile. _So cute_.

But the worst part was always her eyes, those deep, dark blue eyes that looked at her with such a fond gaze she couldn’t bear it but she couldn’t look away either. A mixed longing, adoration and intensity with a hint of desire that sent shivers up her spine and made her heart pound in her chest like a hammer.

 _That look_.

It was such a powerful spell Peridot would never be strong enough to break it, which always resulted in Lapis doing it first. She blinked at straighten up, the smile never leaving her features.

‘Nothing, it’s just… it still amazes me how wonderful you are.’ The bluenette kissed her on the forehead and turned on the closest console; Peridot was too flustered to mutter a word. Looks like first round would be Mario Kart.

As the screen displayed the game starting sequence Peridot gave side glances to the woman next to her, heart still racing and much of her blood remaining on her cheeks.

Lapis gave her that look not too often - _Thank God_ \- but just enough for her to fear its return, which happened whenever she did something the bluenette considered ‘incredibly adorable’ as she had phrased it before.

Like ramble nonstop about something she really liked. Lapis said she always _beamed_ those times, bright smile and eyes full of stars.

Whatever _that_ meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I need your opinion on something. I'm thinking on adding an extra chapter on my other work, Love for the Sea, as an epilogue or something of the sort for that story. It would be about Lapis' after party with her little love machine (if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) however i'm indecisive because i'm not sure if people rather let the story stay how it is.
> 
> Let me know your vote!!


	2. Might get a tongue burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot keeps having difficulties controlling her gayness around a certain blue hair devil

Thankfully enough her mind was reclaimed back to the present, specifically at beating Lapis at Smash Bros but without being a jerk about it. Which unsurprisingly wasn’t as hard as it usually was for a competitive hot head like Peridot since this time she was playing against the love of her life and not a twelve year old that knew too little about the game and too many swear words for their age.

An hour went by like this, the both of them laughing, competing and playfully shoving each other in an attempt to make them lose their balance and gain a head start. Not to mention the surprise kisses that left Lapis a blushing mess and the tickle attacks that made Peridot start wheezing in her girlfriend’s hold, almost always followed by more kissing.

Sufficed to say kissing was their favorite cheating tactic at any videogame.

Right when they were in the middle of a Pokemon battle (which Lapis was totally not losing on purpose) they heard a faint rumbling which source was easily identified: Peridot’s tummy.

‘Aww, is my princess hungry already?’ The Hawaiian giggled as the blonde felt her cheeks go a little red. The snacks they’d been eating were good but they weren’t a complete meal. ‘Don’t worry sweetie I’m sure there’s plenty of food in the fridge.’

As soon as Lapis started getting up from the bed the Greek girl put a hand on her arm to stop her.

‘No! Don’t worry baby, I thought of that too.’

Peridot got up quickly taking advantage that Lapis would always be too flustered whenever she called her ‘baby’ and headed downstairs, turned on the microwave –the radiation concentrator-and in 1:30 seconds she was back by her lovers side as she proudly announced, ‘Dinner’s ready!!’

The Greek woman was carrying one large box of pizza, Domino’s to be precise since it was Lapis’ favorite. And the look on her face seemed to confirm that, her eyes were shining and as soon as the shorter girl sat back down on the bed her face was showered with a constant stream of kisses that left her dizzy for a solid 5 seconds.

When they opened the box Lapis let out a delighted gasp, making Peridot smile in accomplishment.

It had cost her extra, but she had managed to get a combination of her angel’s favorite pizza toppings; pineapple and little pieces of bacon. Extra cheese too, but that was on her. She loved cheese.

They ate their pizza in small slices, trying to make it last for as long as possible. It wasn’t every day they could order it, since they couldn’t have some delivery guy knowing the location of the whole Mafia base and restaurant pizza isn’t just the same somehow. It’s not as comfy as eating it in your own bed in your pjs , let alone while able to kiss your adorable girlfriend as much as you felt like it without making it awkward for everybody else in the table.

Lapis seemed to be enjoying it the most as a matter of fact. Normal, considering it was the utmost combination of her favorite flavors in a slice of cheesy heaven but there was something Peridot couldn’t ignore about the way she ate. The _sounds_ she was making.

She was moaning.

 _A lot_.

She was really enjoying the pizza like it was the best thing she ever tasted since chocolate itself, and chocolate was her favorite. That was why Peridot couldn’t phantom saying anything that might upset her. Especially that the sounds she was making were, uhm, not the normal kind of sounds. These were different.

The kind that made her go red in the face and listen intently.

Obviously it didn’t go unnoticed by the taller girl, judging by the haughty expression as soon as she opened her gorgeous eyes from her last pizza bite. It must have been extremely obvious to her by how fidgety the blonde was getting, her cheeks growing red and a nervous look on her features. She probably didn’t mean to incite her when she started eating but she definitely wasn’t complaining at the result. Not by the look of her smirk.

 _Oh no_.

‘Say Peri-baby, you are a little shaky right now. Are you feeling well?’ Her smirk turned into a devilish smile, the short girl was doomed wasn’t she?

‘Um, y-yeah I, I’m okay.’ The blonde took a huge last bite of her pizza while saying this, hopefully she wouldn’t have to answer more of this questions which answer would surely bring nothing but trouble.

The blue haired devil didn’t drop the subject right away however. Leaning against Peridot she whispered in her ear, ‘Are you sure? You seem a little…’, she paused, licking her lips. _Oh stars_. ‘Heated.’

 _OH STARS_.

‘FINE! I’m fine, very fine, why don’t we start with the uh, Camp Pining Hearts m-marathon? I mean, unless you still want to eat.’ She moved her eyes to the DVDs and kept them there, sweating a little and chuckling nervously.

Lapis leaned even closer, ‘I want to eat alright.’

The blonde was sure you could fry an egg on her cheeks right then and there.

Thankfully enough the tanned girl leaned back, giving her the chance for her soul to come back to her body. ‘But yeah, we can start the movie or the episodes too, anything you want sweetie.’ She smiled with mock innocence; her eyes had a mischievous glint still.

Peridot didn’t question her sudden change of interest and just shakily went to setting up the show on her lover’s laptop, her face still trying to cool down and breathing still uneven. Her mind was still foggy and her heart was acting like she had run a marathon.

God she was way too gay for this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Also thank you all for commenting your vote, now thanks to you the NSFW chapter for LFTS is definitely a thing!!!  
> Stay tuned and have a wonderful day!!!


	3. You make me light as a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, but not the last time we see the love in the air

Soon the were both sitting close, Lapis’ strong arms wrapped around her lover in a tight yet gentle attempt for cuddles while still being able to stare at the screen in front of them, lights dimmed down for full effect. The laptop was displaying one of their favorite episodes of season four, including a canoe race and a lot of subtext that Peridot insisted meant more than it seemed for the prospect of Pierrcy becoming canon.

Halfway through the episode Lapis spoke up from the little blankest nest they were in, ‘Thank you my love.’

Peridot turned her gaze from the screen and focused on her girlfriend, ‘Um? For what?’

‘Everything.’ She smiled. ‘I know you put a lot of effort on tonight, and I really appreciate you care for me so much to do this. So thank you my angel.’ She kissed her on the corner of the mouth, which was more than enough to make the butterflies on the blonde’s stomach go crazy like they always did whenever she was near.

It was true that Peridot had done all this for her, even if she had no experience when it came to sleepovers or social gatherings whatsoever. It all started a couple days before that night.

They had all been talking about the topic with the gang about sleeping with a friend at some point in their lives, and the pale girl found out Lapis had never had the chance to live the experience because of her traumatic adolescence not to mention her lack of real friends for that matter, at least before the gems. So she decided to spoil her with the best sleepover party she was capable of throwing, no matter what. Even if it meant relying entirely on stereotypical American teen movies and Wiki How tips. God those movies were just terrible, not to mention the unclear instructions of those sites she visited.

But Peridot would do anything for her angel to be happy.

‘Oh, um hehe, I, I’m glad you liked it.’ She laughed sheepishly. ‘Honestly I was worried you wouldn’t have fun, doing all this. I know it’s not perfect but-’

‘It’s absolutely amazing and I love it.’ She was looking at her so intensely she clearly meant that with all her might, ‘Are you sure you never did this before? Because tonight’s been great from the start.’

‘Well, no actually I haven’t. You know, I was a giant nerd since forever, and finishing school early doesn’t give you enough time or friends to hang out with.’ Peridot finished with a little sadness on her voice, her high school years had been quite lonely for the most part.

A moment later a tanned hand was on top of her own and she felt a gentle squeeze. ‘Their loss then. Being with you is a dream come true, my love. There’s no one else I’d rather have my first sleepover with.’

Peridot looked up from their hands and met deep blue eyes, giving her the same look she had give her earlier that night, paralyzing her once again. She swore whenever she looked at her in the eye the entire ocean would stare back, her breath caught up in her throat like was drowning in a sea of blue. She didn’t realize how close the bluenette was getting until she felt her breath on her ear.

‘And you know what would make this even better?’

She gulped, her voice barely over a whisper. ‘Wh-what?’

_OOF!_

Before she knew it, pillow to the face.

Peridot just leaned back, astonished smile crawling its way. She couldn’t believe it, so that’s how it’s going be huh?

‘Oh you are so paying for that!’ She grabbed the pillow she had been using to support her back and started laughing whilst hitting Lapis between giggles, all with just enough strength to consider it an attack but with enough softness to not truly hurt her (which probably wouldn’t have happened anyway since the pillows were stuffed with light feathers).

Lapis was laughing uncontrollably now, trying with all her might to block Peridot’s pillow smacking and taking any chance she had to return the serve. Soon enough they were both wheezing heavily, bed springs creaks filling the room and catching each other whenever they got to close to edge of the mattress.

A risky attempt involving bouncing on the bed to reach the taller girl’s head with her pillow costed Peridot to lose her balance, falling on top of her girlfriend and both of them giggling as they fell down with a loud _thud!_

Before the blonde could try and get off her lover she had already turned them over and pinned her against the bed, both hands over her head and mischievous eyes staring at her playfully.

‘I win! Admit your defeat now sweetie and I might show some mercy.’ Lapis was looking down at her like cat got the cream, white teeth showing in a smug smirk.

‘Never!’ The shorter girl fought half-heartedly against her lover's grip, clearly not really intending to break free of course. It was all part of the game.

The bluenette just tutted at her, ‘Oh Peri-baby, such a sore loser.’ Now her smirk had turned into a wide shit eating grin.

Peridot just laughed, ‘Oh bite me Lapis.’

‘Where?’

She let out a tiny gasp as she felt her cheeks start burning once again, Lapis shortly closing the distance between them as she began placing kisses and nibbles all the way down her throat. The blonde couldn’t help the whimper that left her lips, her breathing becoming erratic as she closed her eyes and tangled her now released hands in soft blue locks.

 The next morning she realized that for a sleepover, they had barely slept at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun. Might add a NSFW chaper in the future, I dunno
> 
> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Please comment, I want to know what you think :)


End file.
